Working Together maybe not
by phayte1978
Summary: Day 2 - Bnha Fluff Week - Bakugou & Tetsutetsu - Unlikely Friends


"Get out of the way, led foot!" Bakugou screams as he charges forward.

"Wow, you really are a pompous ass!" Tetsutetsu said, running alongside him.

Neither of them were backing down, even though they were supposed to be working together. As third years, the teachers at time put the students on daily assignments and they were paired into groups, mixing the classes up. Some shit about having different partners down the road or having to work with other quirks. Bakugou did not understand it as he always worked with Kirishima, and Kirishima always let him take the lead on things. This Tetsutetsu guy was keeping in step with him- not listening.

"Just get behind me and do as I say!" Bakugou barked.

"Sorry man, not how I work," Tetsutetsu said, rushing in front of Bakugou, prompting him to blast at his back.

"Won't work on me," Tetsutetsu said, turning and winking at Bakugou as they raced to the scene.

The villain was ahead and they needed a plan. At this point neither could talk to the other much as they were sprinting as hard as they could, both trying to get there first. Both teachers stood on a rooftop, watching the pair, shaking their heads.

They needed to work together.

As they made it to the scene, chaos erupted and Bakugou was sending a huge blast while Tetsutetsu was rushing the villain with his full quirk in play. All that happened was Bakugou blasting Tetsutetsu's back that lit his steel up, and slammed him into the villain- knocking the villain out cold.

"I told you to let me handle this!" Bakugou screamed.

"And I said I would rush in!" Tetsutetsu said, squaring up to Bakugou, returning the growl he was receiving.

Bakugou only knew a few people who would stand up to him, and it pissed him off. He didn't know this steel freak at all- yet somehow he thought he was better than him. Another snarl and Bakugou noticed how red the steel covering his body was.

"Wait… is your steel… glowing?" Bakugou asked.

"Well your stupid blast heated me up… I can't undo my quirk til it cools down," Tetsutetsu said, the sweat on his forehead sizzling as he held tight to his quirk in hopes he did not unquirk and burn himself.

"Let's go find some water, there is a fountain a few blocks down," Bakugou said, turning on his heel and stomping away.

"What about the villain?" Tetsutetsu asked.

"Police are on their way," Bakugou said, still walking.

Tetsutetsu walked quietly behind Bakugou, his quirk was like a flame all over him- though he only glowed a bright orangish, red color. Bakugou could feel the heat that radiated off Tetsutetsu and he even had to admit- it was damn impressive that their quirks together did this.

"Has this ever happened before?" Bakugou asked.

"Usually to my hand or leg… not my entire body," Tetsutetsu said, his voice shaking. "Easier to hold my quirk on a limb for long periods of time… but not my entire body."

"Well then let's walk a little faster, led foot," Bakugou said, refusing to admit he was worried about the outcome if they did not make it to water soon.

It was hard for Tetsutetsu to walk faster in his condition. He also was trying not to touch anything as the blast he had taken did wear him down- but it really had heated his steel faster than he expected. The air in his lungs burned and it was harder each passing moment to hold his quirk.

Stopping for a moment, he stared at the back of Bakugou as he continued to stomp down the street.

"C'mon you blazing ball of quirk!" Bakugou growled, "We are almost there!"

Tetsutetsu tried to move- his leg felt so heavy, so hot. He just stared at Bakugou's back as he stomped off.

Bakugou turned around, glaring at him. "C'mon! Do you want to burn or not?"

"I… can't," Tetsutetsu admitted. Maybe he just wasn't strong enough. This was why Class 1-A was where they were- out of reach.

Bakugou stomped over to him- holding a gloved hand out, taking Tetsutetsu's hand, nearly dragging him down the street.

"How is…?" Tetsutetsu gasped.

"My gloves," Bakugou said, "Just one more block."

Tetsutetsu strained to hold his quirk, that feeling of his quirk's limits approaching.

As they reached the fountain, Bakugou waved his hands as if to gesture. Tetsutetsu looked around, seeing people just staring at them.

"There are people… watching," Tetsutetsu said.

"And?" Bakugou asked, like it was the dumbest thing ever spoken.

"You expect me to just… lay in the fountain?" Tetsutetsu asked, seeing as more people gathered and were wondering why he was blazing and why they stood at the fountain.

"How the hell else are you expected to cool down!?" Bakugou exclaimed.

A sigh and Tetsutetsu walked slowly over and dipped his foot in. The water steamed as he did so, but his steel did cool down. He could feel his body trembling as the blast he took, along with his quirk were becoming too much.

"Hurry up! I can see you fucking shaking!" Bakugou said.

Tetsutetsu laughed. "Aw, Bakugou. It is like you care for me!"

"Don't make me blast you again!" Bakugou barked.

Another laugh and Tetsutetsu slowly lowered himself into the fountain- as everyone watched. He felt his steel cool and once he was laid back completely, he was able to release his quirk. The water from the fountain had heated up and he just laid there.

"Well, come on!" Bakugou growled, stomping away.

A smile and Tetsutetsu got up, running after Bakugou. "Thanks!" he chirped.

"What the hell for?" Bakugou growled.

"Say all you want," Tetsutetsu said, then a wet, and overly warm hand was patting Bakugou's back. "But you do care! If not you would have let me suffer!"

"Just stay out my way next time!" Bakugou yelled.

"Our quirks together are pretty good though!" Tetsutetsu added.

"Your quirk isn't bad on its own!" Bakugou growled, turning and glaring at Tetsutetsu who looked ridiculous as he was soaking wet head to toe- and now standing with his mouth wide open. "I know you are always training with Kirishima, and he is a damn good too! You both are great sidekicks!"

"Did you… just compliment me?" Tetsutetsu asked.

"Don't expect it to ever happen again," Bakugou mumbled, stomping off.

**Notes:**

**Obviously I do not use a beta- this is a hobby I do for fun and hope you enjoyed it!**  
**Kudos and Comments are what keep me going! Leave me some love!**  
**I can be found in different platforms!**  
**Twitter - Phayte | Tumblr - Phaytesworld**

**XOXOX**  
**Phayte**


End file.
